Benutzer:KyoyaXRyuga/Soul Eater (Sicht Drac(erfunden))
Soul Eater Liebe kan immer anders sein. Schreklich oder Schön. KAPITLE 1: EINE NEUE AN DER SHIBUSEN!!! Ich lag in meinem Bett. Es war früh am Morgen. Und heute war es so weit, ich gehe zur Shibusen. Die Shibusen ist eine Akademie für Waffen und ihre Meister. Nach dem Unterricht kam man zu einer Pinnwand gehen und dort Missionen annehmen, um so für seine Waffe Seelen zu Sammeln. Waffen und Meister sitzen in einem Klassenraum und lernen für später. Tests finden auch statt. Es heist wer den Test als Bestes besteht, dessen Schiksal ist es eine Todesssense zu erschaffen. Unter der Shibusen sind Katerkomben wo der erste Kishin schläft. Wenn er jemals wieder erweckt wirt, wird Death City zu Grunde gehen. Um das zu verhindern gibt es die Shibusen. Aber es gibt auch Menschen die den weg des Menschen verloren haben und zu Kishins werden. Sie müssen besigt werden bevor sie ganz zu Kishins werden. Wenn sie besigt sind kommt ein Kishinei raus, die Waffe, die sich auch in einen Menschen verwandeln kann, isst das Kishinei und wenn sie 99 Seelen und 1 Hexen Seele gegessen hat verwandeln sie sich zu der starken Death Scythe (Deutsch Todesssense). Also gut..... ich stand auf und zog mich an. Ich zog mir einen Schwarzen rock an und ein schwarzes Top das Bauch frei ist an. Schwarze Schuhe kommen auch dazu, ich trage meistens Schwartz. Dadurch kommen meine Hellblauen Kurzen Haare deutlich zum vorschein. Aber ich bin anders als die anderen, ich bin nicht nur eine Waffe sondern kan auch ohne einen Meister Kämpfen indem ich meine Seelen Wellen in Strom Wellen umwandle und dem Gegner entgegen schißen kann. Aber mein Problemist wenn ich wütend werde passiert was schlimmes.......... was ich noch nimanden bis auf Soul gesagt habe. Ich habe es immer unterkontrolle aber ich glaube das wirt eines tages nicht mehr so sein. und eh... ich habe angst vor meinem anderen ich. Ich ging runter zu Frühstükstisch wo mein kleiner Bruder und seine Meisterin schon warten. "Gunten Morgen Drac", meinte mein Bruder als ich mich hinsetzte. "Morgen Soul Morgen Maka", ich war nervös das bemerkten beide. "Sei doch nicht nervös Schwester. Es wirt alles gut werden............ und eh du brauchst keinen Meister das weist du. Aber vil. findest du dort doch einen Meister", meinte mein Bruder. Als wir vertig waren gingen wir zur Shibusen, ich war sehr Nervös, und dan zum Unterricht. Ich setzte mich neben meinen Bruder. Eine Bang über mir sitz ein Blau Harriger Junge:"Hey Soul wer ist die Süße neben dir?" Soul wurde wütend: "BLACK STAR DU LÄST DIE FINGER VON MEINER SCHWESTER VERSTANDEN?" er erschrak aber ich:"Soul lass mich das regeln", ich drehte mcih zu dem Jungen "HI ich bin Drac und du?" "Ich bin Black Star ich werde die Götter übertreffen gemeinsam mit Tsubaki meiner Waffe......Bist du auch eine Waffe oder ein Meister?.", er lächelte. Dann sah ich zu Tsubaki die mich ebenfals an Lächelte. "freut mich euch kennen zu lernen Black Star und Tsubaki. ich bin Drac eine Waffe......aber ohne Meister ich brauche nicht mal einen Meister", meinte ich und erklärte ihnen es. Black Star raffte es nicht und ich erkklärte ihn das so lange bis kurz davor bis der Lehrer kam............ "Ha ich habe es verstanden", black Star lachte. "Na entlich", meinte Soul Genervt. Dann pechte auch schon jemand rein mit einem Stuhl.....also Der Lehrer sitzt auf dem Stul rollt rein fliegt hin und lag dann mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden. Die meisten Schüler lachten darunter war auch Soul und Black Star. Tsubaki und ich konnten uns nur schwer unter kontrolle halten aber es ging. Als der Lehrer auf Stand war alles Still.... und der Unterriht begann:"So meine Lieben Schüler ich bin euer neuer Klassen Lehrer Dr. Stein. In meinen Unterrichts Stunden geht es Haubtsächlich ums Sitziren und Seelen Resunantz mit 3 Leuten bzw. 6-7 wenn mann die Waffen mit Zählt." "Sitziren das ist nich ihr ernst oder?", ich schrie in den Unterricht. "Wer hat da was gegen?", meinte er. "ich", ich stand auf. "wer bist du? ich kenne dich nicht" "ich bin Drac Evans........Souls große schwester........ und die neue schülerin........... und was hat Siziren mit der kontrolle unserer Kraft zu tuen? nichts........" "Ach du bist die neue schülerin. 1 Ich wuste nicht das Soul ne Schwester ist und 2 deine seele ist sehr stark" "soll ich zeigen wie stark Dr. Stein?", ich grinste und griß ihn mit meinen Strom Wellen an. Er reagirte erst später aber der Kampf dauert lange bis ein junge und 2 Mädchen rein kammen. Wir hörten auf zu Kämpfen. "Dr, Stein der Shinigami will sie und Drac Evans sehrn jetzt sofort". meinte er und ging. Ich sah zu Soul und Maka, sie zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Ich und Dr. Stein machten uns auf den Weg. "Dr. Stein wer war der Junge ebent und die 2 Mädchen?", fragte ich kurz bevor wir da waren. "das war der Sohn des Shinigami Death the Kid und seine 2 Waffen Liz und Peti, bei ihnen muss alles Semetrich sein", meinte er und dann waren wir auch schon da. "ich ruf ihn mal an", meinte ich und schrieb auf dem spiegel 42-42-564 und sagte"enden....enden und beenden". Auf dem Spiegel erscheint Sinigami-Sama: "wer will den da so schnell mit mir reden?" "Der Sensen Meister Stein", meinte stein. "und die Waffe Drac", meinte ich. "ach gut...... also hat Kid euch doch gefunden........." "ja...........wo für haben sie uns Gerufen Sama?", ich bin immer so höflich. "also Drac du hast ja keinen Meister.........da her wirt dein Meister ab Heute Dr. Stein sein", meinte Sinigami-Sama. Mir klabte die untere Mund hälfte runter: "das soll ein scherz sein oder? den sitzirenden doktor soll mein meister werden" Der Shinigam nickte und das Bild verschwand. Stein gab nur 2 lacher von sich und wir beide gingen wieder zurück. Als wir im Klassen Zimmer waren kam Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz und Peti und Kid zu mir und meinten: "Und was wollte er von euch?" Ich war immer noch geschokt:" Soul du hattest recht........ich werde hier einen Meister finden...." "und?" "ES IST STEIN!!!!!!!" Alle erschraken und dan lachten sie:" Hahahahah du Opfer......" Alle bis auf Tsubaki, Soul und Maka lachten. Ich ving an zu weinen und ließ heim. Als ich heim war prechte ich rein udn Blaia, Soul und Maka ist sie gefolgt, schaute schif als ich die Tür zu meinem zimmer zu schlug und mich ein schloss. "Drac?", Blaia klopfte an die tür. "WAS?", ich machte die tür auf, "Oh Blaia tut mir leid ich dachte du seist einer der anderen". "was ist den los?" Ich erzälte Blaia alles. Ich saß mit Blaia in meinem Zimmer und nach einer weile Schlief ich in ihrem Arm ein. Am Nästen Tag wachte ich auf, die sonne war schon ganz hoch am Himmel: "Wah ich komme zu spät zum Unterricht...........". ich schrak hoch und sah dan in das Gesicht von Blaia: "Morgen......Dr. Stein war ebent hier er sagte wenn du aufwachst........ sollst du heim bleiben. er sah das es dir nicht gut ging" "ach so........." ich stand auf und rannte zum Bad und übergab mich"IIIHHH....... er hatte recht". Ich legte mich zurück in mein Bett, Blaia gab mir einen Eimer wenn ich mich wieder übergeben muss. KAPITEL 2: WAS IST NUR LOS?!?!?!? Ich lag 1 Woche im Bett und habe mich immer und immer wieder übergeben.... Ich wuste nicht was mit mir los war. Heute ging es mir einiger Maßen gut und ich ging zur Schule. Als ich im Klassen raum saß, wieder neben Soul, kam stein rein und mir wurde un sagbar Warm. Als er dan auch noch zu mir sah wurde ich rot. "Drac! Pati kommt mal", meinte er. Pati ging aufgeregt zu ihm und ich war eher schüchtern. was ist nur los mit mir? Wir sollten gegeneinander Kämpfen...........ich Kämpfte so gut es ging aber meine ganze kraft konnte ich nicht entfalten. was ist nur los mit mir? dan lag ich nach einer weile Bewustlos auf dem Boden. Als ich aufwachte lag ich im Krankenzimmer und hörte Soul mit Pati schimpfen: Wieso hast du sie nieder geschlagen?" "ich habe sie nicht mal hart getroffen", meinte sie. "was..was ist los?........hä? Boa Stein lass das mach meine wunde am arm zu SOFORT", schier ich und er machte die Wunde zu. als er die wunden zu hatte grif ich ihn an und er lag bewust los auf dem boden :D. Also den weiteren tag ist nicht so aufregendes passiert also mach ich einen zeit sprung. Nässter Tag ich stand später auf und kam so zu spät zum unterricht. Aber als ich in der Klasse an kam war noch nicht mal der Lehrer da. Habe ich ihn wirklich so Hart getroffen? "Hy Drac", da sprach mich Kid von der seite an. "ja?" "du kannst den unterricht machen......du bist ja so alt wie Maria-Sama" Alle erschraken bis auf Kid, Soul und Maka. "na gut", ich stimmte nicht gerade fröhlich ein, "also gut Kid Liz Peti Soul und Maka kommt mal ihr probiert jetzt wie Stein schon vor her in den andern Stunden stagte Die Seelen Resunantz" sie kammen zu mir meinten aber:" aber das geht doch nur zu 6 oder 7" "ja ich weiß......." sie fingen an und es ging auch zu 5. Sie freuten sich das sie es geschaft haben. "Hy sie ist irgend wie abwesend", meinte Black Star "Ich wäcke sie mal auf" Er schlug mir ins gesicht. ich vlog im hohen bogen gegen die Wand, wachte auf und stand auf. Black Star erschrak weil ich anders war, ich war wütend und das sah man an meinem Gesicht. Meine Augen wurden Rot und ich Grinste frech --------------->thumb|Das Grinsen Meine Haare wurde sehr lang und spitz sie wurden so hart wie eisen. Ich habe angst! Vor mir selber! Bitte Soul finde einen weg mich zurück zu bekommen. wenn nicht dan bring mich irgend wie um. "Oh nein BLACK STAR WIESO MUSSTEST DU DAS MACHEN NA DANKE JETZT WIRT ES RICHTIG SCHWER SIE DAVON WIEDER ZURÜCK ZU HOLEN", Soul schrie. Ich grif sie an, sie wichen aus. Das zog sich sehr lange so. "Wie können wir.........au.."Maka wich einem meiner schlägen aus "sie nur retten? wie hast du das damals geschaft? Soul" "Damals.... da hat ihr Freund sie irgend wie gerettet aber sie hat jetzt keinen Freund daher weiß ich nicht wie wir sie retten können", meinte Soul. Maka passte nicht auf und wurde von einem Meiner strom stößen getroffen und verlor das bewust sein. "MAKA NEIN.........", Soul schrie laut und wurde wütend. Er war wütend auf mich. Er hasst mich. Er wird mich auf ewig verachten, bestimmt. "Ja.jetzt habe ich es", meinte Soul zu Black Star. "OK und was?", meinte er. "Tsubaki suche bitte Stein und komm dan sofort und so schnell ihr könnt zurück nach hier. Stein ist unsere einzige rettung", meinte er und verwandelte sich in ne Waffe. Black Star fing ihn auf. Tsubaki hat sich in der Zeit zurück in einen Menschen verwandelt und ist los gegengen um Stein zu finden. Ich grif Black Star an, ohne Waffe also ohne meine Strom stöße, Black Star war dadurch verrwirt aber verteidigt sich. "Sie greift an aber... ohne ihre Strom Stöße was hat sie nur vor?",meinte Black Star. Als ich ganz nah bei ihnen war murmelte ich:"Töte mich... bring mich um .... dann muss ich diese qualen nicht mehr erleiden..... und dein trauriges gesicht nicht sehen Soul. tut mir leid wegen Maka" Soul erschrak und guckt mich entgeistert an:"nein nimalswerde ich dich töten nimals......auch wenn der kishin in dir ganz erweckt wirt....ich werde dich nicht töten" "Nagut wenn du umbedingt Sterben willst...." meine Black Star und wollte wieder zu schlagen, Soul war noch eine Sense, "Dan stierbt schöne Drac" und schlug zu. Er hatte mir einmal quär über meinen Bauch und Bust geschlagen...... Als das Geschah kam Tsubaki mit Stein rein. Soul verwandelte sich zurück und kamm zu mir:"Wieso wolltest du das?" "Soul.... ich... ich konnte mit diesem.............arg.....gefühl nicht mehr leben" ich war schwach aber wuste glaich erwacht der kishin ganz. "Welches Gefühl?" "Das Gefühl zu lieben" "Aber wen liebst du den? sag es mir damit ich es dieser person sagen kan damit er es zumindest weiß" "DR. Frank Stein" ich schloss die augen. "Nein Drac........bleib da bitte bleib" schrie Soul meinen leblosen Körper an. Nach einer weile, lag ich immernoch in Souls Armen. Stein und Black Star waren auch noch da. Tsubaki hat Maka in das Krankenzimmer. "Wir müssen sie weg bringen" meinte Stein traurig. "Was? nein!" meinte soul weinent. Bei diesen Wort wurde ich wach und der Kishin war ganz erwacht. Ich schlug Soul weg der nur erschroken war. Ich stand da und sah ganz anders aus, Weiße lange Haare rote augen. Ich stand da und wollte angreifen aber..... Soul schrie:"Dr. Stein sie wissenw as sie machen können damit sie wieder normal wirt" Stein nickte und ging langsam auf mich zu: "Drac bitte........bitte werde normal ich will meine Waffe nicht verliren bitte" Was ist das? Dieses Warme gefühl seine stimme zu hören. Ich merkte nicht wie nah er mir schon war, und eh ich konnte ihm nicht weh tuen. Als er ganz nah vor mir war meinte er: "bitte ich liebe dich doch Drac" Ich erschrak und fing an zu weinen: "das...........ist das wahr?" Er nickte. Ich viel nach vorne weil der Kishin sich werde verzogen hat in mein innerstes. Stein fing mich auf. "Ich liebe dich Dr. Frank Stein" murmelte ich und stellte mich richtig hin. "Ich liebe dich auch Drac Evans" meinte er und wie das schiksal so wollte küssten wir uns. 7Monate gingen um und ich wachte auf. Aber erschrak als ich zu meiner reichten seite sah. Da lag Stein und lächelte mich an. Wie komme ich den hier hin. Ach ja..... gestern abend war ich ja bei ihm und abents war es dan schon sehr dunkel und habe bei ihm übernachtet. "Morgen schatz" ich streichelte ihm über die brust. Wie fast jeder junge bzw. Mann schlief auch er nur in Boxerschortz :D "Na wie geht es meiner kleinen Maus heute?" meinte er und legte sich fast ganz auf mich. "Ganz gut..........." als ich seinte haut auf meiner spürte merkte ich das ich nur in unterweche bin und dachte mir wieso. 2 Stunden vergingen und ich stand irgend wie weinent auf dem dach Der Shibusen: "Ach man....... wenn du mich jetzt sehen könntest würdest du dich freuen? freuen das ich jemanden habe und Soul auch?" "Bestimmt!" meinte Soul der hinter mir stand. Ich drehte mich um und sah meine freunde, Kid, Liz, Pentti, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul und mein mein Stein :D "Bestimmt..........Mam als du mich damals weg geschikt hast wo und der Kishin angegriffen hat wustest du....das ein teil von ihm in mir ist....und irgend wannr aus kommt. Als ich dan weg war wuste ich nicht wo ich hin soll und fand den weg zur Shibusenn wo ich Soul fand............. Mam ich hoffe du und Dad sehen uns wir glücklich wir sind aber auch euch vermissen", ich weinte etwas und fing an ein lied zu singen was mam mir immer gesungen hat" Ich bete nun zu dir erspar ihr Not und Pein. Und schenke Weisheit ihr.... lass mich ruhig sein!!!! Mütter wollen nur bei dem Kinde sein!!!! Gib ihr dein Geleit hilf ihr jeder Zeit!!! Bringe sie in Sicherheit!!! Gib ihr dein Geleit!!! bis in ewichkeit bringe sie in Sicherheit!!!!" (das lied ist das http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=6MDsSFksbd8&NR=1) Weitere 3 Monate gingen um und ich stand imme rum punkt 5 uhr auf, weil ich mich immer dan übergab. Es klopfte an der stall tür von Steins haus, ich bin ja jetzt so weit das ich bei ihm eingezogen war. Ich ging und mache sie auf:" Oh Maka, Kid, Tsubaki....habt ihr nicht Unterricht?" "Doch aber Stein hat uns raus getan weil wir nach dir sehen sollen Drac" lachte maka. Wir gingen ins Haus rein und ich rannte direkt zum Klo und über gab mich. Als ich wieder kam meinte Tsubaki und Maka " Wieso übergibst du dich den alle 2 min?" "Hat Stein, Kid oder Soul es euch nicht gesagt? Ich bin Schwanger" lachte ich. Dan lachten alle vor freude. KAPITLE 3: DAS LETZTE WORT HEIST LEBE WOL :( 10 Monate gingen um ich habe einen gesunden Sohn vor 4 Monaten zur welt gebracht. "Wie wollen wir ihn eig. nenen?" meinte ich als wir auf dem weg zum Shinigami waren. "Aiden" lachte stein. "Aiden Stein..... klingt gut :D " ich freute mich zwar wuste aber das bald etwas schlimmes Passiert wo Aiden weg muss. Als wir beim Shinigami sind, bestätigte meine teorie sich. Medus, eine Hexe, hat den Kishin erwacht. "Aber Sama...ich spüre nicht das er erwacht ist" meinte ich verwirt. "Das musst du nicht spüren.....aber später spürrst du es. und euern klienen Sohn bringt meinSohn Kid in sicherheit er Litz und Petti kümmern sich um ihn" meinte der sama. Ich gab zwar ungern meinen Sohn Kid, der im raum stand, aber es ist besser. Ich war fit und der kampf gegen den Kishin began und ich spürte das er wirklich fast ganz erwacht ist ein teil ist ja bei mir :( Der Kampf zog sich lange und nur noch ich und Stein waren übrig die anderen waren auser gefecht. "Stein?" meinte ich als wir gegen den Kishin Kämpften" Ich verwandel mich jetzt zurück ich weiß wie wir den Kishin vernichten können" ich verwandelte mich zurück. "und wie?" meinte stein. "hahahahah genau darauf hatte ioch gewartet" meinte der Kishin. "Einfach lass dich einfach angreifen..... habe keine angst" meinte ich und ging schritte von stein weg. Stein war war erschroken aber tat was ich sagte, er wurde angegriffen kurz bevor der Kishin ihn traf stellte ich mich vor ihm und ich wurde getroffen. Der Kishin löste sich auf, irgend wie wuste ich das das passieren würde. __________________________________ hier kommmt ne traurige stelle wer nicht lesen will der list nicht ___________________________ Ich viel nach hinten, genau in Steins Arme. "Drac.......Drac du ........du hast es geschaft! Drac?" er sah zu mir und sah das ich sehr schwach war"Drac war ist den los? ich bring dich so schnell wie es geht zum Shinigami damit er dich heilen kann" Er wollte schon los gehen da sagte ich:"Nein Franken Stein!............. ich wuste das das passieren würde und daher........daher habe ich es auch getan weil ich dich und Aiden über alles liebe und beschützen werde auf ewig." Ich merkte das mein Leben zu ende ging. "Drac nein............du darfst nich gehen. nicht jetzt! jetzt wo dich dein Sohn Aiden und ich sehr brauchen. NEIN DU DARFST NICH GEHEN"er fing an zu weinen. Es fing an zu Regnen und ich:"Stein.......tue mir 2 Gefallen bevor ich gehe. 1 Kümmer dich gut um Aiden und 2 würdest du mich noch ein mal Küssen bevor ich gehe?" Er Küsste mich und als er wieder den Kopf hebte waren meine Augen zu und ich war Tod. _________ und wieder alles im guten ________ Aidens Sicht: 8 Jahre sind um und Vater erzälte mir wieder die Helden tat von Mam. "Hat sie das wirklich getan Dad?" "Ja........aber...........Sohn das habe ich dir nie gesagt aber........." meinte Vater und ich wuste etwas stimmt nicht. "Was ist den Vater? Sag es mir doch oder ich frage meinen Pantenonkel Kid wenn der nichts sagt dan mein Onkel Soul" meinte ich und rannte weg, ich wuste das Vater mir nichts sagen würde. Ich rannte zu Kid aber er sagte mir nichts dazu darum rannte ich zu Soul. "Onkel bist du daheim?" ich klopfte an die Tür. Und Maka machte auf. "Hallo Tante ist Onkel da?" "Ja Aiden komm doch rein" meinte sie und wir gingen rein. Da saß mein Onkel auf dem Sofa und ich rannte zu ihm und Umarmte ihn. "Onkel hallo." "Aiden.........." Soul sah mich an........direkt in die Augen und wurde dadurch traurig ich hatte nämlich die Augen meiner Mutter. "Onkel kann ich dich was fragen?" er nickte. "Was ist geschehen als Mam den Kishin besigt hat?" Soul und Maka erschraken. Soul nam mich in den arm und weinte fast. "Oh Sry onkel ich habe vergessen das Mam deine Schwester ist" "Nein nein" meinte er" du musst es irgend wann wissen. Deine Mutter............. Ist mit dem Kishin ins reich des Todes gegangen." Ich erschrak und rannte weg. Nach drausen und lief zu einem Baum und da war was was ich nie sehen wollte. Mams Grab, ich fing an zu weinen und viel auf die Knie. "Nein.............wieso mam wieso?" "Weil ich dich Liebe und ich immer beschützen werde genau wie dein Vater also............" meinte plötzlich jemand hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und es war Mam als.........als Geist. "Ich bete nun zu dir erspar ihm Not und Pein. und schenke Weißheit ihm...... lass mich ruhig sein. Mütter wollen nur bei dem Knide sein. Gib ihm dein geleit, hilf ihm jeder zeit. bringe ihn in sicherheit. Gib ihm dein geleit. bis in ewigkeit. Bringe ihn in sicherheit" sang meine mam. Mein Vater kam zu mir und umarmte mich und beruigte mich. "Ist ja gut.....sch sch Aiden ganz ruhig. alles wit gut" tröstete mein Dad mich"Komm wir gehen heim.......da erzäle ich dir alles in ruhe" Ich ging mit Vater heim und er erkärte mir wieso sie sterben musste. Am Nästen Tag ging ich zum Grab und: "Man ich verstehe jetzt wieos du gestorben bist............also Lebe wohl." 4 EXTRA KAPITLE: AIDENS LEBEN Jetzt sind es genau 13 Jahre her das Mam tod ist. Ich laufe gerade mit meiner Freundin, besten Freundin Misao,sie ist das kind von Kid und Liz, durch den Walt und dan kamen wir an dem Grab vorbei und ich blieb stehen. "Aiden-Kun was ist den? Oh das grab deiner mutter" meinte sie und umarmte mich"Du tust mir leid." Ich hörte nicht was sie sagte: "Wärst du jetzt hier bei mir.......mir wird es besser geh´n. Wärst du jetzt hier bei mir..... würde jemand mich verstehen, so viel sollte noch passiren. Du hast das prophezeit so will ich leben nun...... zum Kampf bin ich bereit......für recht und erlich keit und du lerntest mich das zu tun. Weil ich deine Gehne habe. Auf Mamas Flügeln flig ich hinaus....zu orten die ich nie gesehn. Ich fühl ihr Herz und spüre den schmertz ich bleib nicht zu haus....ich will hoch hinaus" (das lied nur also mit Mama http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zg636Aquv3Q) "Aiden?" meinte Misao und ich drehte mich zu ihr. Und in diesem Moment Küsste sie mich:"Ihc liebe dich Aiden ich wuste nicht wan und wo ich es dir sagen sollte aber irgend wie wollte ich es dann hier" "Ich liebe dich auch" ich und sie wurden ein paar und wir unternamen imme röffters was zusammen. Ihre eltern waren damit einverstanden und mein Vater auch. Später heirate ich und Misao und bekamen ein Kind. Ein Mädchen. wir nanten sie Drac. Lebe wohl mama woir werden uns eines tages wieder sehen Weist du engel sterben auch mal aber du lebst hier im hertzen bei jedem weiter. Kategorie:Geschichte